Crazy in Love: A DC Fanfic
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Part three of injustice series. This pair is aomething you won't really think about. But i hope you enjoy my story.


**Hey, this is part 3 of my injustice series. Hoped you liked the first one. I really tried to put emotional and relatable(a little bit) stuff in the story. Amongst other things. For this one though, it will be about Harley Quinn and Bruce being in a unlikely relationship while she is forgetting about Joker and be with her man. But she does know that she have been bad and thinks that Bruce might not actually love her. Is this true or not? Also, joker comes into spirit form to haunt Harley. She thinks that she's the only one who can see him, but Bruce can too. Anyways, I already spoil too much so just read the story to find out, please.**

 _Crazy In Love_

 _By: Shimmer Star 5_

Harley slumps in the bat chair as she tries to locate Gorilla Grodd on the bat computer. She tries to focus but something is on her find and it's driving her nuts. Harley bit her lower lip in desperation, to stop this pain, to stop the doubting. Her mouth starts to form a pout and trembling.' _No, No, No mistah J! You can't mean this. You can't make me doubt my man. Joker...you never loved me. But ya know, I believed in this crazy love. It's because I'm crazy...criminal, crazy...'_ But that _raspy, high_ voice keeps telling her that her man is only using her and never actually loves her like him. That he is planning on either bringing her to prison or killing her.

Tears were streaming down her face while feeling a dark pit growing bigger and bigger. Going lower and lower with each dark thought. Suddenly moments later, footsteps were going down fast on the stairs. Harley wipes the tears away and puts on more white powder to cover it up. Hands were on her tense shoulders, massaging them."Is everything alright?" Says a rich, deep and creamy voice. Harley lays her head on one of the hands in response."Yeah Brucie, I'm alright." Bruce doesn't seem so sure. He looks at her hands typing away on the computer and sees some of the buttons wet. He immediately takes her chin and turns her face towards him unexpectedly. Making Harley gasp in surprise and sudden fear. Joker does the same thing but harsher. He will give her a couple of punches on her face. She waits for that.

She waits and waits and waits and waits. But it never came. Instead, Bruce's hand goes up to cup her cheek. Thumb rubbing her cheekbone and sideburn. Worry crosses his face and his eyebrows furrowed together."What's wrong Harley? Please tell me." Harley's lower lip trembles and she starts crying, putting herself in Bruce's arms. Her boyfriend hugs her close and presses kisses on her forehead and hair. Then her pulls her face close and kisses her deeply. It lasted for a minute before Harley pulls away with a soft sigh. She shivers with fear and sadness as she looks at the floor."Do..do you love me? Are you not just using me or planning on puttin me over at prison. I been really good for a long time. Also, I love ya Bruce. Ever since the last year of mistah J's life. Ever since you showed me how much I'm actually worth." He stays quiet as he looks intensely at her with his bright blue eyes.

Bruce kisses her again as he switches places on the chair with her and brings his girlfriend on his lap."I know it will be too simple and easy to just say I love you. I know you will need a good reason, a explanation. We've known each other through a spectrum of things for many years. I really know your story Harleen. Know who your actually are. When I first met you with Joker, it was hurtful. Really hurtful that Joker manipulated such a beautiful and pure woman. Who just wanted love, who just wanted to be known and cared for. He drived you almost into insanity. But there was always that one part of your heart that wasn't tainted with guilt, blood and murder. Murder was the essential part. I always believed that one day, your true self will come back. Same with Nightwing and Red Robin also. You are not in his control anymore. You have a chance to live your life. It depends on with who and how you live it. I want you to be with me. I love you and can help you." This made Harley smile."I guess I shoulda known better Brucie. Sorry that I almost doubt ya." Bruce just shooked his head and kissed her, _again_. Can't help it.

Suddenly, Bruce frowned and pushed her away, to only grasp air into a choke hold. But this is no air, this is the spirit of Joker, gasping for spiritual breath as he looks in Bruce in surprise."How could you see me? I'm dead!" Joker shrieked more high pitched than usual when he was alive."Oh, you seem to forget all the torture you gave me when you alive, jokie-poo,"Bruce mocked in Joker's 'voice,' " So how could you _not_ think I will be able to see you since you'v been in my ear for _years?"_ Joker 'managed' to wretched Bruce's fingers off his throat and went away quickly before Bruce changed his mind. Harley saw everything and suddenly grinned."Thanks Brucie pie! I don't deserve all of..this." Bruce walked over to her in a manly seductive way, lifting her up. Getting ready to carry her to the master bedroom(Bruce's bedroom). Kissing and biting her lower lip, pulling on it seductivly, Bruce states this.

"Guess I'm just crazy in love."

 **Thank you all for reading. This took longer than expected and I'm sorry.**


End file.
